totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Vamelia/Heroes vs Villains z Total Drama
Heeej! Jestem wreszcie na wakacjach i jeszcze przed letnią robotą, no i troche mi się nudzi, a że właśnie obejrzałam sezon Pakhtiew Island to sobie wyobraziłam jakby wyglądała wersja Heroes vs Villains wliczając cast z Pakhtiew Island i głównie zawierając takie zaniedbane postacie, które powinny się jeszcze pojawić, oraz które po prostu zasługują na to miano. Liczba zawodników: 20 Top Heroes: 10 Top Villains: 10 Heroes Gwen 400px Przyznam, że przez długi czas jej nie lubiłam, i chociaż w trzecim sezonie mogła wydawać się antagonistką, to w All-stars udowodniła że jest dobrą postacią, przy czym była zabawna, i chociaż się spełniła w Totalnej Porażce jako postać, to dla mnie jest zdecydowanie jedną z największych bohaterek ze wszystkich postaci. Dawn 400px Faworytka telewidzó, Pierwsza chyba zupełnie dobra postać, nie dali jej szansy w TDRI, a zupełnie na nią zasługuje, i jeśli ktoś powininen powrócić w przyszłości do jakigoś sezonu, to z pewnością Dawn <3 Lindsay 300px Awww Lindsay na zawsze pozostanie jedną z moich ulubionych postaci, i powinna dostać jeszcze jedną szanse, gdyż jest to postać którą zupełnie można wykorzystać na wiele sposobów i może jeszcze sporo wnieść do Total Drama. Jasmine 300px Na początku wydawała mi się jako kolejna Jo, ale Jasmine jest znacznie bardziej rozbudowaną, silną postacią o wielkim sercu. Chyba jak dla mnie główna postać z Pakhtiew Island. Mądra, sprytna i miła, jak dla mnie zdecydowana bohaterska postać, nawet jeśli ten wątek miłosny z Shawnem wydawał się bez sensu, to z Jasmine i jej osobowością to jakoś wyglądało. Samey 300px Jej wątek z jej bliźniaczką był chyba najlepszym wątkiem w historii. Jak dla mnie, to było bardziej bohaterskie, bo przeciwstawiła się w końcu siostrze i wyszła z tego zwycięsko. Jedna z moich ulubionych postaci eveer. <3 Brick 300px Zawsze stawia innych przed sobą, postać z dużym jeszcze potencjałem, jak dla mnie zasługuje na kolejną szanse. Noah 300px Cyniczny, zabawny, niewykorzystany... Grzechem będzie jak się więcej nie pojawi. Geoff 300px Geoff był jedną z kluczowych postaci w TDI, a potem było tylko gorzej, ale chciałabym go zobaczyć w grze bez Bridgette, no i mimo wszystko jest to zdecydowanie pozytywna postać. Owen 300px Nie, nie jestem fanką Owena, jednak jest to pierwszy zwycięzca, bardzo ważna postać w każdym sezonie, i chociaż bardzo się ciesze, że go nie wcisnęli do All-stars, to zdecydowanie jest to jeden z największych botaherów. Shawn 300px Chociaż na początku strasznie mnie nudził z tym zombie historią, to z każdym odcinkiem był coraz ciekawszy, no i zdecydowanie jedna z najlepszych i najciekawszych męskich postaci, póki co. Villains Heather 300px Klasyk, najlepsza i największa antagonistka serii, jak dla mnie XD Eva 300px Evcia, i tyle jej zmarnowanego potencjału. Jak dla mnie to ona pozostaje jedną z najlepszych i największych antagonistek, no i zdecydowanie zasługuje na szanse Sugar 300px Sugar to taka moja wymarzona pierworodna wersja Beth. <333 Taka, Beth z naszych fikcji. Do tego jest bardzo zabawna no i dużo wnosi, jak dla mnie to ona była największa antagonistką w Pakhtiew island, bo potrafiła strategicznie grać no i eliminować osoby jak tylko chciała. Scarlett 300px Mrau, początkowo wydawała mi się największą nudziarą serii, i jej prawdziwa osobowość mnie zaskoczyła i to super pozytywnie, jedna z najlepszych postaci ever. <3 Amy 300px W PI rzeczywiście się nie wykazała, ale powrócić razem z siostrą jeszcze powinna, bo szkoda zmarnować takiej postaci! <3 Justin 300px Został totalnie zastąpiony przez Alejandro? Na Planie strasznie sie rozwinął i bardzo go tam polubiłam. Oj tak, powinien jeszcze się wykazać! Topher 300px Mógł wydawać się nudny, ale on był bardzo sprytny, i jego plan mógłby w sumie wypalić. Jak dla mnie to dobry antagonista. Scott 300px Główny antagonista z TDRI, w All-stars całkiem się zmienił no i stał się naprawdę nudny, jednak gdyby powrócił do siebie, i w sezonie bez Courtney a z Dawn, to byłoby być może coś ciekawszego. Alejandro 300px W sumie mi już się znudził, ale grać potrafi zdecydowanie, no i chciałabym bardzo go zobaczyć w sezonie razem z Justinem. <3 Ezekiel 300px Cooo on tutaj robi? Otóż wydaje mi się, że byłby zdecydowanie ciekawszą postacią niż Duncan/Lighthing czy Max. Bo w sumie gdyby powrócił, można go jeszcze jakoś wykorzystać, może ukrywa gdzieś jeszcze swój spryt. ---- Yay to na tyle! Ja osobiście bardzo chciałabym zobaczyć skład takiego sezonu no i teraz sobie myśle że być może sama coś takiego napisze. Tak czy inaczej, jutro postaram się zrobić takie same TOP z postaciami użytokwników naszej wiki. Bo jest tu kilka/naście znakomitych postaci które są ciekawsze nawet niż te z oryginalnej serii. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach